Nightmare in Heart Gold
by Storming Tragedy
Summary: A first-person horror story told by Gold, after going through a terrifying experience with world-renowned Pokemon Master...Red. Gold had just beaten he Elite Four and had become the champion of Johto, but just as he was settling in with a feeling of triumph, he finds himself spiraling into a nightmare. It's hard to tell who the allies are...And who are the enemies.
1. Chp 1 - Half-Celebration, Half-Nightmare

_What the hell is going on...?! _My head was spinning, and the voice of my thoughts were screaming in my brain. _Why are you following me? What do you want? I have done nothing...! _I felt a sinking feeling in my chest, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, panting, staring up at the blood-stained ceiling above me. _No...No! I won't let you take me!_

I jerked awake, feeling very dizzy. I was laying in my bed, the ceiling fan spinning slowly above me and the gentle sound of birdsong coming in through the open window. Everything was normal once again.

My name is Gold, and I've been having a few nightmares lately. A few days ago, I had beaten the Elite Four of this region that I live in, called Johto. Now, I was the champion, with my pokemon by my side as a team forever! I couldn't be happier. The night after I had earned my new title, my mother held a celebratory party in my honor; even the Professor had come to see me!

Though, the same night, as everyone was leaving...I had been pulled aside by someone I knew all too well by now. He was my rival, and kind of a criminal at that; his name is Silver. He had been waiting outside my house, hiding in the bushes like the creep he is. I had expected him to be angry that I was having a party since I was champion and not him, but he actually had seemed...Quieter, than usual. Okay, it was normal for him to be quiet and all serious the way he was, but he just seemed different. Trust me on this, okay? It was weird.

I swear I even saw a little bit of concern in Silver's eyes.

"I'm not going to argue or hurt you." He had said. "I've come to tell you...That you're not the champion yet."

Obviously I had been very shocked by this news. I had beaten the Elite Four, hadn't I? However, Silver quickly corrected himself.

"I mean, yeah, you're the region's champion, but you're not anything special whenever _he's_ here..." His voice had drained to a disturbing monotone level, and his face had gone pale. I had simply stared at Silver in shock and, to no surprise, curiosity. Who wouldn't be curious about who this guy was? "_He_"? Though, before I could ask, Silver had suddenly collapsed to the ground, his hands shaking and eyes wild with fear. I had no idea what was happening to him, but I remember quickly dropping down and asking if he was okay, what was wrong, etc. He had only replied with an uncannily eerie voice all of the sudden, saying only a few words before blacking out completely.

"Meet him...At Mt. Silver."

After he had said that, I had rushed back inside to get my mom, who quickly called and ambulance. Silver was sent to the hospital, being diagnosed with Shock, of all things. What had triggered that? All that fear? It left me both dumbfounded...And afraid. Afraid for whatever could be waiting for me at that tall, frigid mountaintop.

_Meet him...At Mt. Silver._

I didn't want to go to that mountain; not with an invitation like that. Honestly, who would walk into something like that? Was Silver proposing that I should just go there and battle whoever this guy was? Something about even thinking about this guy, whoever he was, left me with a chill for some reason. It was ridiculous. Call me a pansy, a pussy, whatever you want. I didn't want to go. Yet...At the same time, there was a small, compelling force in the back of my mind, willing me to go. Fortunately it was small, so I easily resisted it. I may seem like an idiot for this, but I'm blowing it off as a stupid feeling of curiosity; mostly because I rather not think about it.

The next few nights (including last night) were filled with terrifying nightmares. You know how you normally remember your nightmares, since they scare you enough to remember them by fear? Well here's the weird part: I can never remember them. All I remember is being extremely terrified and waking up with a feeling of wetness every time, despite not sweating or anything at all. My skin would just feel...Moist, as if all the blood and water beneath it were taking over much of the skin...Don't get me wrong though, I was fine according to doctors when I asked if I had a skin condition of any kind. It's just a weird feeling that lasts for a few minutes as I'm getting out of the bed.

Speaking of getting out of bed, I should do that now. After all, I plan to go see Silver at the hospital today.


	2. Chp 2 - I Think I'll be a Little Late

I clambered out of bed and released a giant yawn. Scratching my head, I stumbled sleepily towards the dresser and looked at the mirror. Man, I looked like I hadn't slept in days; But who could blame me? With all these mysterious nightmares lately, it wasn't uncommon for me to wake up multiple times during the night.

I pulled off my pajamas and quickly changed into my casual clothes for the day. I grabbed my hat, plopped it on my head, then gathered up my pokeballs and backpack. _Well Silver, looks like your old 'pal' Gold is coming to visit you in the hospital,_ I thought with an amused smirk. We never really got along, but that's just how many rivals were. They looked out for each other and kept each other in check, but argued a lot and overall preferred to stay away from each other. At least that's how Silver and I were.

Flying down the stairs(though not literally), I greeted my mom with a quick smile and ran out the door. I'd eat a late breakfast later. If I was going to get to the hospital on time, I'd have to leave right now. Sure I rode on a pretty fast and strong Noctowl, but I didn't want to take any risks and miss my appointment.

I stood outside and took a deep breath of fresh, New Bark Town air. Time to go. I clicked off Noctowl's pokeball from my belt and tossed it into the air, calling out as it spun up and opened; "Come on out, Noctowl!"

The large, owl pokemon came flying out in a flash, landing gently by my side and lowering itself slightly, already figuring out that I needed a ride. I climbed up, careful not to hurt him or kick his wings in the process. I hung on tight to the fluffier, thicker part of his neck (it's like a scruff on a Growlithe's neck, I guess) and leaned forward, as not to get blown off during flight. "Ready." I said, and Noctowl nodded, spreading its wings and taking off like an arrow of light. Its wings sliced through the sky as we gained speed fast, and I glanced over my bird-friend's shoulder to see the region below us. It was always cool to see sights like these...It kinda made me feel like my pokemon and I were on top of the world! Like, no one could beat us!

_No one could beat us..._

My smile disappeared as I remembered Silver's words from before.

_"You're not anything special whenever _he's_ here..."_

My mind was growing hazy, dizzy, and I felt my grasp slipping some. My balance and focus on hanging onto Noctowl was disappearing, and a pounding headache began to throb in my brain. _Ah...!_ I slowly lifted one of my hands, grabbing my head and clenching my teeth. I shut my eyes in pain._ My head feels like its going to split! _Noctowl noticed my grip fade and glanced back to check on me, our eyes meeting. I tried to focus on them, hoping to shut out the pain. Noctowl let out a fearful _"Hoo!"_ to me, but my other hand slipped and I simply yelled out in pain from the still beating headache. I felt Noctowl's feathers beneath me disappear as I gained a sinking feeling. My head stopped throbbing, and I widened my eyes in shock to see Noctowl growing farther away as I fell. "Noctowl!" I yelped, not knowing what to do. _This is bad!_ I thought, calling out again. "Help me!"


End file.
